The Broken Barrel
'The Broken Barrel '''is a restaurant that appears in ''Comedy World. It made its debut appearance in the episode, Eric Come Home, even though it was mentioned in Locked Out. It was founded circa 1969 by Mr. E. The only food served there is food from the frozen food aisle at Whole Foods. Menu Breakfast (Breakfast is served all day, dawg!) *'Breakfast Sandwich '- Buns, eggs, cheese, bacon, oh, and ham. Don't like ham? Too bad. We're just going to give you "the look" if you say "no ham." *'Pancakes with Chunky Maple Syrup on Top of it and a Glass of Tomato Juice and an old Hashbrown on the Side '- Exactly what it says on the tin. *'Waffle Burger '- There's maple syrup inside this item. If you're bothered by that, the only thing a clerk will do is wipe it off with a napkin. *'Sausage Egg and Goat Cheese Bagel '- If you don't like Goat Cheese, the clerk will simply tell you to order something else. *'Glazed Doughnut with a Glass of Chunky Milk '- Mmm, the Broken Barrel's (expired) donuts. a drooling sound effect *'Egg, Bean, Potato, Bacon, and Hashbrown Burrito '- Need to excuse yourself from school or work? This'll do the trick. Burgers *'Hamburger '- This is for people who like stuff that's actually ''from the ground. *'Cheeseburger '- Stuff from the ground but with cheese. *'Junior Burger '- Do you like being humiliated in public? Buy this. Also comes with plastic toys that aren't worth collecting. *'Big Boy Burger '- Sometimes, we love doubling the size. But we love it even more when kids come here on Thanksgiving just to eat this. *'Veggie Burger '- This product is more fattening than everything else on the menu, but in other words, enjoy. *'Balloon Burger '- Eat our dust, Oprah Winfrey! Meals *'Fat Boy Meal '- No matter how thin you are, this meal will make you fat! *'Kids Meal '- Your kid has been lured into greasy food and fragile toys. It's too late. *'Fancy Food Meal '- If you're wearing a tuxedo, this is the "meal" for you! *'Hobo Platter '- If you're a hobo, you will LOVE this dish! Made with real roadkill. *'S.S. Diarrhea '-The stuff we fished out of the toilet last week, in a souvenir boat. *'Test Tube Stew '- Whatever we found in the dumpster at the science lab. Seafood *'Fishy Sandwich '- Hey, carnivores. You're lucky the buns aren't made out of sand and small pebbles. *'Actual Lobster '- Yes, an actual lobster. Don't question the name. *'Turtle Shell Soup '- Soup made from real turtle shells! Don't worry, it's not poisonous or anything... *'Seaweed Soup '- The ingredients are from overseas. Get it? *'Fishy Crackers '- Fun Fact: They're just expired Goldfish. *'Sponge-kabob '''- Good thing SpongeBob doesn't know about this product. Trivia *This is Dallas' favorite eatery. *Whenever it rains, the food gets spoiled, hence the name of this restaurant. Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World locations